trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Clowns Want War
Day 1 - New Website Emerges There is a website called www.clownswantwar.com. The website looks very poorly made, like an intermediate collage student made it. The banner says the website name, and under it says, "Get ready for the event that will haunt you forever!" What exactly does that mean? Plus, where and when will it start? The website was created a week ago, so who knows... Most people think it's a really bad joke failing to scare people. Day 2 - Joke? Flyer are starting to appear all over town. Wanna know what those flyers advertise? www.clownswantwar.com. People even saw someone in a clown suit putting the flyers up. Why would someone go this far for a joke? I find this all pretty suspicious. A Facebook page, Twitter account, YouTube channel, Wiki, and even a Reddit community were even created today. I'm slowly starting to think this isn't a joke... Day 3 - Warnings Weird symbols have been marked all over town over night. Plus graffiti was found at a McDonald's that said "Get ready..." Should I worry? Because I'm sure something really messed up might happen. Day 4 - Getting Fearful I got a flyer in my mailbox for www.clownswantwar.com. I noticed something different about this one from the other. Instead of saying "Get ready for the event that will haunt you forever", it now says, "Get ready for the event that will change your life forever!" There was also some weird code on the back. This is getting really disturbing, and the police are especially not happy about it. I wonder what will happen tomorrow... Day 5 - Car A mysterious clown-like car has been seen driving around the town. The police have been trying to track it down, but with no luck. If this all a joke, the people behind it should stop, because at this point, it isn't funny anymore. In fact, it was never funny to begin with. Trying to cause fear in a small town isn't funny by any stretch of the imagination. Day 6 - Gone Two people who ran a gun shop went missing today, and there were sadly no eye witnesses either. The local police and even the FBI are investigating. Things just got real, and I'm scared out of my mind. I fear for tomorrow... Day 7 - It Gets Worse More people have gone missing. Not only that, but cars and even pets have gone missing too! The police are encouraging everyone in the town to not leave their houses unless absolutely necessary. What do these clowns want from us is what I want to know. Maybe they're apart of a sick cult that tortures innocent people for pleasure. Whoever they are, they are messed up human beings. Day 8 - Good Sign? So far nothing has happened today. Nothing at all. That's a really good sign... or is it? Night 8 - Find Me As I was sleeping, I got woken up by a loud noise that sounded like it came from outside. I turned on all the lights in the house and carried around a baseball bat. I looked outside the window in my room (which is right next to my bed), and saw a note on the glass. It said "F i n d m e". I immediately called the police. When they arrived, I handed them over the note. They kept it as evidence. This... is getting out of control. I don't think I'll go back to sleep tonight. Day 9 - Music Circus music has been mysteriously playing all through-out the town. Nobody has a clue where it's coming from, and it's pretty loud too. Underground maybe? I can't imagine what the next few days will hold. Day 10 - Blown to Bits Oh my gosh. A part of out local Wal-Mart just blew up, and a lot of people who were inside the store died. A few people that were outside the store survived, thankfully. One of those people were the manager. He said he got a phone call from someone using a "clown-like" voice, and said that everyone in the store were all going to die. He tried to report this to the police, but it was too late. The future of this town is going to be hell. Day 11 - Nothing I don't have much time to right this, as I've been very busy at work. But so far, thankfully, nothing has happened... yet. Night 11 - Knock Knock As I was sleeping, I got awoken by knocking on the living room door. I go to answer it, and nobody was there. I then again, called the police. Before they showed up, I found another note. This time on the door mat on the front porch. It said "Knock knock... now write 'who's there?'" And of course, I handed it over to the police. What do these clowns want from me? I feel extremely unsafe living in my own home. I think I should start sleeping in the basement. Day 12 - Leaving I... I can't believe this is happening. The local police station just blew up. That's it, I need to get out of here before I become a victim of the clowns. I'm packing up all of my important items, and throwing them in the car. I'm going drive far away from this town as possible, and live in a hotel or something. I don't care, I need to get out of here! Night 12 - The Event Begins I was driving down the road, exiting town, until I was stopped by a... c-clown... He was just standing there in the middle of the road. I had no choice but to stop my car. I began painting heavily, as thoughts run through my mind on whether or not I'm going to die. All of a sudden, that clown car that was seen all over town pulled up behind the clown. The clown slowly approached my car, pointed at me, and then at the clown car. He then put a note on my front windshield. It said "Get in the car or never be found like the rest of them." My body shook in fear, as I got out of my vehicle and went into the backseats of the clown car. They didn't look at me or say anything to me while we were driving. They even seemed okay with me writing in this journal. We drove for what seemed like 45 minutes, and pulled up to a circus tent in the country. They yanked me out of the car, put my arms behind my back, and put handcuffs on me. They took me inside of the tent, and inside was many things. But one of the things that caught my eye was a table covered with small plastic bags with what appeared to be some kind of drugs in them. I thought that was strange... until I saw the unthinkable. Trash bags hanging from ceiling, with people in them struggling to get out, and a giant water tank filled with sharks below them. My body was shaking uncontrollably. A clown went up to me and said: "See that? You might join then! *laughs*" I began to tear up a little. I don't want to die... I heard a clown in the distance say, "When's the show gonna start?" then the other clown said "Tonight." Tonight? It's like around 10:00pm, how can it possibly start tonight? The clowns then threw me in a supply closet, and left me in there all alone. The handcuffs hurt like crazy, so I tried to rub them on a piece of thin wood to hopefully break free. After about for what seemed like50 minutes, I eventually broke the handcuffs off, letting me free. However, the door was locked, so there was no way for me to escape. I could just break it down if I wanted to, but I don't want to risk getting killed. I heard people outside, and cars pulling up. The "show" seems to be starting... A clown got me out of the closet, and seated me in front row seat for the show. They didn't seem to notice that I wasn't wearing any handcuffs. But I did still acted like I heard people behind me, crying uncontrollably. I took a quick peak behind me and saw hundreds of people sitting down in seats. How did the clowns get them all to come here? However they did it, I don't want to know. "Drop the bags!" a clown said. The people in the bags fell in the giant water tank, and the sharks proceeded to eat them, causing a bloody mess with guts and body parts getting flung out of the tank. I heard people behind me vomiting, like a lot of people vomiting. The clowns near the water tank were laughing extremely hard and loud. I then heard a clown say "We have one more body to expose! *laughs*", and they pointed at me. My heart stopped for a second because I realized that I'm going to die. This is it. It's Over. I'm done for... They handcuffed my legs, but not my hands, as I still acted like I already had handcuffs on. I still find it ridiculously that they didn't notice though. They walked me up the steps leading towards the water tank. While I was at the tippy-top of the staircase, looking down in the blood-filled shark tank, the clown behind me slit my right wrist, and it started to bleed uncontrollably. I couldn't believe I was going to die this way. The clowns behind me were laughing uncontrollably, and smacking their knees. This made my blood boil. Then I realized that this was the perfect opportunity to take these damn clowns down. I grabbed one of the clowns and threw them into the bloody shark tank. I then push the other clown off the steps, making fall straight to the floor. I could see more clowns below me, three of them climbing up the ladder to get me and do who knows what. One of them made up to the diving board, and charged at me with a knife. I headbutted them, making them drop the knife, and fall down. I picked up the knife, and cut the rope that was tied around my legs. I managed to get myself set free, but by the time I did, three other clowns were already up on the diving board with me. They lunged for me, but I managed to stab one of them in eye with a knife. This made them fall off the diving board. But then... I started to feel very weak. I looked down at my wrist, and noticed all the blood leaking out. I was too weak to fight the clowns, and I was slowly dying anyway. I closed my eyes, ready for death... But then... I heard loud noises. Gun fire. Then I heard a large thump behind me, glass breaking, water flowing, and lots of screaming. But while my wrist was bleeding uncontrollably, I passed out, and fell into the shark tank. Day 13 - Aftermath I woke up in the hospital. I have damages all over my body, but they said I should make a full recovery. I looked to the right of my hospital bed and saw my friends and family... and a cop next to left. I asked the cop what happened. He told me that the police arrived at the show, shot all of the clowns, and rescued all the people. It turns out the clowns wanted to take over the town, having weekly shows killing people in unique ways, and anyone who disapproved of the idea would die. They also ran a multi-million dollar drug empire, and had a huge arsenal of weapons. The clowns' headquarters are still being investigated. I then asked the police officer how I survived from getting eaten alive by sharks. He said that when I fell into the shark tank, the sharks and water were already out of the tank, leaving only glass behind. I had serious head injuries, and pieces of glass stuck to my body when they found me. If I didn't make it to the hospital in time, I would've been dead by now the doctor said. Day 43 - Decisions It's been a month since the clowns made their demise, and the town has been peaceful ever since. The website and social media sites for the "Clowns Want War" campaign got taken down ever since as well. It feels good to feel safe again. I still have one of the flyers that was put into my mailbox. I looked to the back of it and it had a website listed. It was really hard to read what it said, because it was so small. I needed a magnifying glass just to read it. The website listed was called "www.clownswantwar/registration.com". There's no way that this is still up after what had happened, but I entered in the site in the URL anyway. Shockingly... It seemed to still be up. It took me to a page with a black background and had a bar I could type in something. Above the bar was text that said "Enter in your code." I looked on the back of the flyer again, and there it was. I entered in the code. Then it redirected me to a page that said "Will you join us? Enter your email please." Joining the Clowns Want War campaign even though it's supposedly "dead"? Hmm... Category:Journal/Diary Category:Computers/Internet Category:Clowns Category:(Don't) Go to Sleep Category:A Bump in the Night Category:Drugs Category:Blood/Gore Category:Deaths Category:Law Inforcement